


The Cargo Box

by reminiscence



Category: Chaos;Head
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Word Count: Under 1000 - Freeform, ffn challenge: freeverse poetry boot camp, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real or a delusion, he had his own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cargo Box

The box should be stifling in the summer heat  
but it's not: just still and slightly damp  
and the critters in the dead-space of his brain chatter  
and make up the noise – because that's his home;  
that's a coffin; that's the black hole  
in which he was born  
and in which he lives.


	2. The Childhood Scribble

It was just another one of those  
silly childhood things.  
Buried in the time box of youth.  
Dug out for grandmas and grandchilds.  
Revealled under a mess of papers  
for the present: one of the past  
and he leaves a scrunched footprint  
on it as he leaves.

But it's not one of those  
silly childhood things. He sees  
there's a secret, a truth, within.  
He just doesn't understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #028 – shoe  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #308 – letter


	3. The Reason for Existence

The acid truth ate up his fat-filled  
mob of lies. Delusions, all delusions  
and to think, he was a delusion too:

Another person's pawn,  
another person's puppet,  
with another destiny  
on his back, where the acid burn holes  
were

But when he turned to look  
at that destiny, it was for  
himself, and not the legacy  
that'd scarred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #031 – acid  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #326 – passenger


	4. Accidental Savior

It was like a poor dancer that still  
stayed on their feet, spinning  
haphazardly through life, with a blade  
that wasn't a blade  
in his hands.

They knew he had the blade  
somewhere, but they were all blind to it,  
and he was blind to his body  
swaying to the dance  
without one in hand

But he'd step on all the wrong toes,  
dodge all the right.

It didn't matter until the end  
that he wasn't armed  
because he saved them nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #032 – toes  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #312 – interest


	5. Another Delusion

It would cost him too much more  
to try again: to make another him

everything he could have been,  
everything he wasn't,  
everything he would never be

Easier to trust.  
Safer..? None of them were safe  
but if he could do this, then at least  
he could pass with no regrets.

He hadn't done a thing since.  
What would he change the next go around?  
Could he even do a next go around  
or was it just too late?

No….  
This was the last delusion he would make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #038 – subsequent  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #318 – name


	6. Old Bones

He was like a rotting piece of wood  
in the shade, where the pictures  
were all murked and grey.

No longer in the sun.  
No longer having the time  
to waste for fun

But he could still, at least  
dream a life with a different end  
even from those squeaking wheels  
inside drab walls

And give it a little taste  
of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #040 – dust  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #298 – hospital


	7. Invisible Weapon

It felt foolish, at first,  
wishing for a sword that never came,  
hoping for a shield that was never to be,  
seeing things no-one else could see…

But they were all real, delusions that overlapped  
and all out there, and finally his fingers fine  
that sword, and understand that shield

And it's not intangible anymore  
but very real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #042 – sturdy  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #322 - jelly


	8. The Right Key

He claimed it was invincible, unstoppable –  
but every poison had an antidote,  
every riddle a solution,  
every lock a key

Even if it meant a locksmith had to come  
with their tools to the scene to make one

Because he was that locksmith,  
and the tools: his DiSword, and his mind.  
And the others' thoughts, flowing in  
and the river that called for retribution  
beneath his feet were the bellows  
and the fire of the forge

Or maybe it was the fire of Mount Doom  
in Mordor, and he the sorcerer who fashioned  
the One Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #043 – supreme  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #325 – lock
> 
> And some LOTR inspiration sneaks in too.


	9. Another Chance

It's funny, but there was never meant to be  
another chance, and yet here he is:  
with a family, in love, and living  
when he'd never been real.

At least the real him had laid his regrets  
to rest before he'd passed –  
and, look, he cared.

And he wasn't the back-up plan anymore,  
or the fake that should never wake up  
but real, alive, in love and loving,  
and living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #045 – spare  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #340 – regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp, #23 – hot  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompts #317 – noise


End file.
